A Winter's Night
by dulcetkisses
Summary: Three years after Kagome left InuYasha because he chose Kikyo over her...Now he's roaming around Tokyo and like a "coincidence" he stumbles open her...Find out what happens next IYKag
1. Winter Cofessions

A•u•t•h•o•r•'•s• N•o•t•e: This is my first fanfic ever so plz plz plz don't kill me if it's not what you expected..^^'  
  
I'm not good at writing mushy scenes either...So nya for you if you don't like it =P  
  
DISCALIMER: I don't own anything realted to InuYasha or InuYasha itself...Don't sure I have nth to give u =P  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Winter Confession  
  
A loud gust of wind added to the chill of this beautiful, frosty December morning. It was the type of weather that suggests a change, or a new beginning. However, the secret that was going to uncover something more than just friendship between two young people was hidden within the swirls of the wind, and little did Kagome Chan know that she was one of the   
  
two. It was the type of weather that made it easy to sip the worries away with hot chocolate and loved ones. That is, if you had anyone to sip hot chocolate with. Her friends were all on hot dates that they said they "just coudn't miss". So here she was sitting on the stony cold steps of the library reading. (a/n: the libray was closed for winter... don't ask why)  
  
Another gust of wind passed by, little flakes of snow dancing along the village, carried by the wind. Kagome shivered and pulled her black winter jacket tighter around herself, folding her arms, trying to keep warm. She found that it was becoming more and more difficult to read her newest book, how could she read when all she could think about is InuYasha? After he left her for Kikyo. The cold, stiff voice of InuYasha telling her to "get the fuck out of here bitch and  
  
go back to where and when you came from!" still rang in her ears, and she could remember them as clearly as if he had said them only yesterday as apposed to 3 years ago...  
  
She looked down at the snow covered limestone floor of the library steps and wiped her ice-covered winter leather boots with her gloves. Still thinking of InuYasha she shivered again, and tried to focus on reading her book once again.   
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
InuYasha walked along the deserted streets of Tokyo, in the cold weather and moonlight, it was an eerie sight. The cold weather forced most people to stay inside. He wasn't one of those people though. In fact, he wasn't a person at all, he was a hanyou. Half demon, half-human.  
  
It was then he spotted Kagome sitting on the cold limestone library steps. The ice was covering all the steps, it was completely deserted. His heart leaped, he was looking for her all over Tokyo. Watching her, he saw her delicate fingers turned another page of the book she was reading as her beautiful ebony locks fell over her eyed. She pushed the locks of hair back behind her ear with her slender fingers. He noticed that her nails had been done in a French manicure, and in the icy setting they looked beautiful. She crossed her legs, and he saw her winter leather knee-high boots with a tall slender heel. Kagome had definitely changed in the past 3 years since she left him. She lifted her head,   
  
but never saw InuYasha standing there. Even from this distance he could tell she had make-up on and it done with icy colors. She looked like a Winter Goddess. He stared at her in awe.   
  
InuYasha scolded at himself for thinking of Kagome like that, she was a wench and always will be, she could never replace the beautiful, strong Kikyo. He can't let himself to fall in love... No. That was ridiculous, he could never love her, after she left him for 3 years... "Why do I feel that way about her?? What does -she- have that Kikyo doesn't??" he wondered to himself.  
  
He was about to turn and walk the other way, another night he wouldn't let Kagome know how he felt would pass away. The days would turn into months, and his chance would be gone to tell her, she would soon forget about him. He knew what was in store for him when Kagome left him. He would never see her again. He would never feel her soft skin on him again, instead he felt the scars from the whips Kikyo have given him from talking about Kagome. He wasn't even wanted by the dead (Kikyo), what made him think a girl like Kagome would love him?. He was about to walk away with a last glance at her, that's when Kagome met his eyes, and....smiled. She gave him a very warm smile in fact....her eyes looked like she was in a dream....   
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing, was she really seeing InuYasha standing there gazing at her? Is she dreaming?  
  
She looked to where he was standing, and realized she wasn't dreaming. He was really standing ther only a few metres away from her. She kept staring at him, longing to be wrapped between those strong arms of his... Wait, what was wrong with her!? She couldn't be feeling this, it just wasn't right. He, InuYasha. Was the one who told her to fuck off and leave him and his "beloved" alone!  
  
A weak smile came from InuYasha's icy lips, becoming a wide, gentle grin. Kagome missed one of those smiles, she hasn't seen one of them since they were playing hide-and-seek, maybe he really has changed over these 3 years. She set the book aside, and stood up, and InuYasha began to walk to her, closing in on the distance between them quickly.  
  
Almost. Within what had only seemed like seconds InuYasha was very near her, stopping just before the snowy limestone steps. "Hobo and your other bitches left you here wench??" InuYasha spat, and then scolded himself for doing so.   
  
Kagome's smile faded, those weren't the words she had hoped or expected would come from his mouth after all these years.   
  
"I don't see your bodyguard Kikyo is anywhere to be found, sure you wanna try to insult me all on your own when you know I just might win??" She asked in a mocking tone.   
  
"Ouch wench. How celver we are tonight." he said with a smirk forming on his face.   
  
"Well it's not exactly rocket science to be more clever than a hanyou like yourself".   
  
"Oh, so cold coming from a mere human." he turned around to leave, trying to end this now and figure out what had gone wrong when he heard her say those words.   
  
"Oh so pathetic coming from a half-breed." she replied coldly.   
  
He whirled around, a look of hate on his face. His anger even added a little colour to his face, making he cheeks red.   
  
"WHAT did you call me?"   
  
"Are all hanyous like yourself deaf I thought with those ears you would've heard me. I called you a half-breed."   
  
"You will NOT call me that!!!" he shouted in response.   
  
"And if I do? You can't do anything to stop me. Just like I didn't do anything for these past few years from you calling me a bitch and wench!"   
  
InuYasha balled his fists in rage and bit his bottom lip in anger. He had to keep himself from striking her. It took all his strength to turn around and rush down the stone steps.   
  
"Leaving so soon are we InuYasha? Tell the other half-breeds we say hello, and don't forget to say hello to that sack of shit Kikyo for me."   
  
InuYasha turned on his heels on the spot and calmly said, "Kikyo. Is. Dead." At that, he turned around.  
  
"It wasn't like she was even alive in the first place!" snorted Kagome.  
  
Little did he know when he turned around to walk away that while they had been talking the snow had made the ground icy, and he slipped and hit his head.   
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, running towards him. On the last step her long heel broke and she too fell, landing on halfway on InuYasha, who had not yet risen. Silence fell. Theyno longer felt anger, and they didn't need words to apologize to each other, somehow, the other just knew. InuYasha raised a gloved hand and pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear. He brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it softly, looking into her hypnotizing cinnamon eyes. She stared back into his enchanting golden eyes. Just then, the hand that had been propping her up slide on the ice and she was now laying on him completely. When she fell, her smooth, frosty lips met with his dry icy ones. He slowly slide his hands around her back, moving them up and down her back as their kiss became more intense. He parted her frosty lips with his tongue, meeting with hers instantly. Her kiss and body warmed his instantly.   
  
Warmth was never anything he had felt before. He had kissed Kikyo, been with her, but all she had had been so hollow. Kagome was so full of life, so perfect. He slowly changed positions so that he was on top of her, and kissed her forcefully. He had never felt this for a girl before, and it was something he didn't want to let go of. She pulled away gently, suddenly becoming very aware of her surroundings. The pink color returned to his cheeks. He got up, and planted his feet and firmly as he could to help Kagome, who almost slipped again. She laughed and said, "If we had flat shoes, I bet we could ice skate." He gave a weak smile, and held out his hand.   
  
"Come on Kagome." InuYasha said. Not wench, or bitch. It was an improvement...  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, not sure about taking his hand.   
  
"There's something I wanna show you," he said, noticing her nervousness and added, "Trust me."   
  
She did trust me, she didn't know why, but she did. She smiled at him took his hand, which he held onto tightly, almost protectively. They walked in silence for a while, until she spotted a rock wall covered in vine. From the look InuYasha had on his face the rock most likely revealed a passage way. She turned to him, smiled, and said, "and all I wanted was a winter's kiss."   
  
"And that you shall have," he said, taking her into his arms and kissing her again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A•u•t•h•o•r•'•s N•o•t•e: Sooooooo...how was it??? Was it good enough for a very first fanfic? I hope you guys did like it because it did take me while to write...Buuut I have the next chapter ready and I need you guys to review so that I can see whether or not I should post it up!=D So review, review, review!!! xD 


	2. The Secret Chamber

A•u•t•h•o•r•'•s• N•o•t•e: TSorry for the lack of update..But I haven't really gotten any reviews..lol So I decided to continue just to let u know how this would go...  
  
I'm not good at writing mushy scenes either...So nya for you if you don't like it =P  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or any other InuYasha related character in this fanfic. And well...don't sue me I have nth to give u!=P  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The Secret Chamber   
  
  
  
"InuYasha, where are we?" Kagome asked through the darkness of the cave.   
  
"Deep under...nevermind you'll see' he replied mysteriously, and from the sound of his voice she could tell he was   
  
far ahead of her.   
  
"Try and keep up, will you wench?" he said in his usual sarcastic tone.   
  
"I can't believe I kissed you!" Kagome shouted.   
  
"Calm down Higurashi, you know you want me. Now keep up" he snapped back.   
  
"It's hard to keep up with you in the dark, not everyone has night vision like the almighty   
  
InuYasha you know." she said rather darkly.   
  
InuYasha could only laugh as he imagined Kagome's lips in a pout. "Are you from this era or aren't you?  
  
The last time I checked, Kagome Higurashi knew something called a flashlight."  
  
InuYasha laughed again and Kagome stopped in her tracks. She rolled her eyes at her own   
  
stupidity as she pulled her little flashlight from her purse and shone it into   
  
the darkness. Light filled the cave, and she realized she was all alone. She looked around   
  
the cave, walking in circles, and still, no one. A trickle of fear began to sink into her skin.   
  
"Inu-InuYasha?" she called, her small voice trembling. Only silence gave her a response.   
  
She continued to desperately search through the cave until finally she came to a wide   
  
opening. Straight in front of her was stone wall, on either side there lye narrow passageways.   
  
Should she go left or right? Should she try to make it back to the entrance and find InuYasha?   
  
She knew she had been searching for InuYasha for quite sometime now, and she was beginning   
  
to lead to the conclusion that they was all just some cruel trick. Girls tend to jump to   
  
conclusions when it comes to the one they love. No, not love. It couldn't be...it was an...   
  
infatuation. An infatuation with a hanyou? With...InuYasha?!   
  
She held her flashlight up to the stone that rest in between the passageways. On the wall   
  
was a hanyou looking much like Sesshomaru/InuYasha and guessing from the faded and chipped color, it had been   
  
painted many years ago. Kagome stepped closer to the stone, there was something about   
  
the hanyou painting that troubled her. Just below the picture was ancient red writing.   
  
  
  
erehwo leba desr uctn afnisaw nrobot nisih snieveht dool   
  
bfoeht tnap resdid peessih dlihc htiw eht eno, ohwsi erup,   
  
llashe beht wenrieh ereheh sawnrob dnaereh hellahs eid.   
  
  
  
She heard a low growling sound and was becoming drawn to the hanyou. It was almost as if....   
  
"Come on Higurashi! Honestly, I can't bring you anywhere without you getting lost.....wondering   
  
off to god knows where...." InuYasha teased.   
  
Kagome quickly whirled around to face InuYasha, the picture quickly fading from her mind.   
  
She walked up to InuYasha, and did something she hadn't done before, and slapped   
  
him across the face. He touched his cheek, looking stunned.   
  
"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" she demanded.   
  
"Why you little bitch! Im gonna...."   
  
"Can't unless you catch me!" she said loudly, drowning out the last words of his sentence.   
  
She ran away, laughing.   
  
InuYasha grabbed his flashlight from his pocket (A/N: DOn't ask how these things just appear lol) and took off running after her. She ran   
  
through the cave, having no idea where she was going, and yet never once looking behind   
  
her. She didn't need to look over her shoulder to know that he was not too far behind   
  
her. She had become a much better runner than she had been in her earlier years from chasing all those demons.   
  
Just then, she felt a gentle tap on her right shoulder, and looked just in time to see InuYasha   
  
pass her, gaining speed every moment. She couldn't believe she forgot, he's a hanyou! She sped up, closing in on   
  
the distance between them. This time it was she who tapped him on the shoulder and   
  
passed him, or at least she would have done so if he hadn't grabbed her by the hand and   
  
kissed her powerfully, just as quickly running away. She froze for a moment, shocked   
  
by the kiss, but began to run again, wondering if they would ever reach this mystery   
  
destination. No sooner did this thought leave her mind did she stop running, for she had   
  
entered an ancient, beautiful chamber.   
  
There wasn't any furniture in the chamber, no pictures on the wall, nor windows. It was   
  
very simple, but elegant. It was obvious that no one visited this place often. But then again,   
  
who would? And why would they? It wasn't the most breathtaking place she had ever   
  
seen, but it was the most mysterious. The only things the chamber did hold within it was   
  
an exotic spring that took up almost half of the chamber. It was off, out of place, and   
  
clearly magical. The waters of the spring ran silver. Besides that, there were a few statues   
  
scattered about the room of who Kagome guessed were of famous wizards of the past.   
  
"Is....this what you wanted to show me?" Kagome asked curiously.   
  
InuYasha nodded and untied his jacket and threw it onto the chair that appeared just in time   
  
to catch it. Kagome's eyes widened. Never before had she seen magic like that. He   
  
then removed his boots and also set them by the chair. Kagome's curious eyes went from   
  
the spring to InuYasha and realized what he wanted to do. InuYasha noticed the eyes upon him.   
  
He looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Aren't you going to undress to swim? It's the perfect   
  
weather outside for a nice warm swim. " he said, removing his black silk shirt and black   
  
pants. Kagome turned away, blushing. She looked back at InuYasha, trying not to make it   
  
look obvious what she was doing and saw that his back was facing towards her. She didn't   
  
notice it at first glance, but when she looked a second time there was no way of missing them.   
  
InuYasha had scars all over his back that spread up onto his shoulders. Scars that could only   
  
have been made from powerful demons.   
  
He turned around to see Kagome looking at him, a smirk spreading from his lips.   
  
"Watching me undress are you Higurashi? That's awful naughty for a virgin to be   
  
doing." he said teasingly. For once, Kagome did not respond with a sassy remark. She   
  
turned InuYasha around so she could look at his scars more carefully, she traced a finger   
  
along all of them gently. InuYasha flinched a bit, and turned around before Kagome could   
  
do anymore.   
  
"Please don't tell anyone Kagome." he pleaded with desperation in his eyes. He hadn't   
  
called her wench nor bitch. He had called her Kagome.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A•u•t•h•o•r•'•s• N•o•t•e: Okie so this chapter was kind of..Um..Short lol Well just to let you know, I think this is gonna be a kind of short fanfic. For my first ^^ 


End file.
